Long Lost Leon
by BackStabbed Rebellion
Summary: Leon is the Curtis's long lost brother. With his meek personality he's afraid of some members of the gang and even his own brother. When he gets accepted into the gang was this a tragic mistake for Leon's life span or was its way to live longer than on the streets? Is becoming a Soc an solution to his problems? "Curtis and Cade" has now arrived! (Cover is Leon)
1. Hope not on their side

**Note: The story behind Leon is his name was another original, unique name his father named him then caught on in later generations. Leon is only 14 and was found roaming the streets. The Curtis realized it was their long lost brother and was brought into the gang and treated like another Johnny. Although Leon is still a bit jumpy around everyone and even his brothers, he is still happy-go-lucky and looks like a smaller Soda but has a strong hatred for Steve and his annoyance.**

(3rd person) Chapter 1

"Leon, you coming?" Ponyboy yells at Leon while Leon is talking to a couple of girls.

"Yeah." Lean yells catching up to Johnny and Ponyboy.

"You totally got those looks from Soda." Ponyboy says laughing at the splitting image of a younger Soda.

"Good or bad thing?" Leon asks clueless.

"Good. I'm lucky if a girl talks to me." Ponyboy says full of jealousy.

"No you got … umm … Watermelon!" Leon says snapping his fingers trying to think of her name before coming to the conclusion that her name was watermelon.

"I think you mean Cherry, and we stopped talking sense she started dating Steve." Ponyboy says depressed.

"I hate Steve. He calls you a tag-along, but if I am going somewhere with Soda he invites himself. I wonder what Soda sees in him …" Leon says sticking up for his brother.

"Thanks, Leon." Ponyboy says wrapping his arm around his same-aged brother.

"He's just a hypocrite, but you're welcome." Leon says looking over at Johnny, seeing the uncomfortable look on his face. So Leon move to Johnny's side and moves his head close to Johnny's and wraps his arm around Johnny

"Something bothering you?" Leon whispers.

"Nothing." Johnny says showing a fake smile.

"If something's bothering you, I'm here if you need to tell someone." Leon says patting Johnny on the back.

"Okay." Johnny says sighing heavily.

Leon moves back to Ponyboy's side and they exit the school. Dally and Two-Bit are waiting to pick them up.

"Hey kids, we're here to pick you up." Dally says opening up the door.

Leon stops where he is and turns to Ponyboy.

"I'm going to walk home." Leon says to Ponyboy, tugging on his shirt.

"You guys can drive Johnny. We'll walk home." Ponyboy yells at Two-Bit.

Two-Bit cocks a brow then drives off. The two start to walk home and Ponyboy thinks about of Leon's frighten face when he saw Dally.

"I never knew you were afraid of Dallas." Ponyboy says looking over at Leon with a concerned look.

"I'm also afraid of Two-bit and somewhat you …" Leon says holding onto his left arm.

"You're afraid of me? Your own brother?" Ponyboy says getting closer to Leon, Leon quickly moves away then glances at him.

"Sorry, I cant help it." Leon says seeing at the look of concern on Ponyboy's face.

"It's fine. I was scared of Darry for a while." Ponyboy says laughing at himself.

"Well, got any homework?" Leon says trying to find interest in Ponyboy's day.

"Yeah, math. You?" Ponyboy says sighing remembering about his homework.

"Every subject." Leon says sighing remembering the amount of homework he has.

"I'll help you if you want." Ponyboy says looking over at Leon seeing his Soda resembling face.

"I'll try it first then I'll call you if I do need help." Leon's eyes meet with Ponyboy's then he looks away in fear.

"Sorry, I'm trying to get over it." Leon says clenching his fists, getting angry with himself.

When the boys reach home they're late for dinner and the sun is almost setting.

"Where have you two been? Your dinner is cold." Darry says getting angry at the both of them.

"They didn't want to get picked up so they walked home." Dally yells from the couch.

Hearing Dally's voice makes Leon shudder. Darry instantly know why they walked and was easier on them.

"Next time can you at least walk faster." Darry says letting them off the hook.

"Ok." Ponyboy says leading Leon into Darry's room so he can do his homework in peace.

"Call me if you need help." Ponyboy says walking into his room across the hall.

When Ponyboy leaves Leon to start doing his homework, Dally enters the room.

"Yo, you hungry?" Dallas asks Leon, leaning on the door way.

"Y-Yeah, W-Why?" Leon says frozen where he sits and is afraid to look up.

"I wanted to take you, me, Ponyboy, and Johnny out to eat." Dally says confused at why he's scared but isn't bothered by it.

"I'm fine, go w-without me." Leon says more confidently.

"Okay, suit yourself." Dally says leaving the room and heads out the door with Ponyboy and Johnny.

"Ugh, I'm so hungry." Leon says grabbing his stomach as it growls.

Leon finishes up doing his homework then goes into the kitchen to find his extremely cold dinner.

"You don't want to eat that." Darry says behind him, making Leon jump out of his skin.

"But I'm so hungry." Leon grabs his stomach again as it growls.

Darry searches through the refrigerator and pulls out a reddish-greenish colored apple

"Eat this." Darry says handing it to him.

"Thanks." Leon says biting into his apple.

"No problem." Darry says messing up Leon's golden hair.

Soda stumbles through the door with a crash with Steve following.

"Hey, Leon! How was school?!" Soda asks while picking him up and kissing him on the cheek.

"Fine. Like any other day." Leon says laughing and smiling.

"Hey Leon." Steve says smiling down at Leon with a smell of alcohol on his breath.

"Tag-along." Leon says giving him a dirty look.

"That's your brother." Steve says with a smile thinking Leon was laughing at what Steve calls him.

Leon kicks Steve in the gut with power then goes to lays on the couch when Steve falls to the ground with a thud.

"Leon, why do you hate me? I'm trying to be nice to you." Steve says gasping for air.

"One, You call Ponyboy a 'tag-along' but when I go somewhere with Soda you follow. Two, your breath smells like alcohol. And three, you're just plain annoying. It confuses me everyday how Soda can deal with you." Leon says being truthfully but feels angry on the inside for having to say this.

"I'm sorry …" Leon says feeling like shit for saying it and its showing.

"It's fine." Steve says getting up and sits next to Leon.

Leon lays his head on Steve shoulder but curls his knees up to his chest.

"Plus I don't hate you, you just annoy me sometimes." Leon says as Steve wraps his head around Leon's neck.

"Nice to know you at least don't hate me." Steve says realizing Leon is tuning his out and is looking over at Darry and Soda talk about something.

Leon quickly exited the room at the mention of his name. Soda glances over at Steve who was passed out on the couch.

"Looks like he is sleeping with you." Soda says to Darry while seeing Leon walking outside.

"Where is he going? He better have his switchblade." Darry says looking out the door.

"Is this it?" Soda says pointing at Darry's back pocket.

Darry reached into his back pocket to find Leon's hunter green handled switchblade, Dally gave it to him when he notice Leon didn't have one.

"Lets just hope for the best." Soda says with his fingers crossed.

Hope they did …

Hope wasn't on their side …


	2. Luck

**I'm sorry that having Steve and Cherry together bothered you. I just needed some one to be with her but it couldn't be Soda, Ponyboy, Dally, Johnny (though I wouldn't do it) and Two-Bit. **

**-!*Spoiler*!- It's minor and Steve is going to brake up with her causing her to crawl back to Ponyboy-!*Spoiler*!-**

**More about Leon: The reason that Leon was "long lost" was because he ran outside hearing the new of his parents death. He got really mad and wanted to go for a walk. His little journey got him lost and made him live on the street. The Curtis brothers gave up all hope for looking for him until repeatedly seeing the same child walk the streets. Leon is around Ponyboy's height. What happened:**

"**Kid, what's your name?" Darry ask holding on to the kid's shoulders.**

"**L-Leon C-Curtis, W-Why." They younger boy stammered getting afraid of Darry's large body compared to his.**

**Darry's eyes widened hearing this news that his long lost brother was no longer lost. Soda's and Ponyboy's jaws dropped.**

"**D-Darry? That you?" Leon new the look on his face. He found his brothers and they're a little scarier than he remembers.**

"**Welcome home, Leon." Darry says bringing his brother close to him for a hug.**

**Aww, how heart warming.**

**Recap! **

**Leon left the house because he heard his name being said so he thought something that would be said in this chapter. Darry has Leon switch blade and Hope isn't on their side. **

**Back to the story!**

(3rd person) Chapter 2

"Ugh, they probably were planning to put me in a boys home." Leon says sticking his fists in his pockets.

He notices something off about it. It hit him right when he put his hands into his back pockets.

"Where's the switchblade?!" Leon rapidly pats his pockets, hoping he would eventually find it.

"He's going to kill me! Not unless they do it first." Leon thinks out loud as a sky blue mustang drives up.

Socs climb out and jump out onto Leon making him struggle. The Soc on top of him presses a cold blade against Leon's neck forcing him to freeze.

"Keep struggling and it will last longer." The Soc holding the blade said loudly.

The other Socs jab Leon's stomach or start powerfully kicking Leon's ribs. Leon wails violently but no one is around to hear it. They start to jump off and Leon hears loud yelling. Before a Soc jumps off, he slices open Leon forehead. He looks over to faintly see dark figures running to him. His vision shift in and out before passing out on the cold, rough ground.

Leon finally wakes up to see his brothers looking down at him uneasily. Leon coughs and opens his eyes wider but hurts to.

"Leon, you're finally awake." Darry says with a smile.

"How do you feel, you got beaten up badly." Dally says stepping into the picture.

"Fine." Leon says weakly before coughing intensely but gets forced to stop from unbearable pain.

"Good to hear." Ponyboy says with a small smile.

"Is Leon okay?" Two-Bit says tumbling into house.

"Beside the bruises, large cut and seven cracked ribs, just fine." Soda says quietly.

"Seven? Tuff." Dally smirks.

Leon rolls his eyes and continues to cough nastily. Every hates to see the newest member already get beaten up not even a week before getting taken in by his brothers.

"I'll stay with him for the night. You guys can sleep wherever." Darry says standing up and heads into the bathroom.

Two-Bit decides to sleep on the kitchen counter, (There is a perfectly fine carpeted floor but whatever) Ponyboy and Soda head into the room, Johnny sleeps in Darry's room, and Dally sleeps on the floor next to the TV. Darry is surprised (Not only to see Two-Bit sleeping on the kitchen counter) to see every spend the night at their house because of Leon. Darry sneaks over to Leon, trying not to trip over Dally, and lays down onto the couch and holds Leon close to him.

"Darry?" Leon says weakly then coughs silently.

"Shh, you need your sleep." Darry says kissing on the forehead.

"I love you." Leon say nuzzling up to Darry.

"You too, Leon." Darry says closing his eye and soon falling asleep.

Leon slowly closes his eyes and fall asleep in Darry's arms.

~Flashback~

(Note: This is only if you didn't read is already up top. This is the reason Leon trusts Darry the most.)

"Kid, what's your name?" Darry ask holding on to the kid's shoulders.

"L-Leon C-Curtis, W-Why." They younger boy stammered getting afraid of Darry's large body compared to his.

Darry's eyes widened hearing this news that his long lost brother was lost. Soda's and Ponyboy's jaws dropped.

"D-Darry? That you?" Leon new the look on his face. He found his brother and they're a little scarier than he remembers.

"Welcome home, Leon." Darry says bringing his brother close to him for a hug.

~End of Flashback~

Leon wakes up to another person holding him. It wasn't Darry, wasn't Johnny, Soda, Ponyboy, Two-Bit, and wasn't Steve. Leon looked up to see it was the person he feared the most. Dallas Winston. Dally looked down at him and grins. Leon looks down and see their bodies touching.

"Morning, Leon." Dallas says in away that makes Leon sinks into his own skin.

"M-morning." Leon stammers, getting intimidated by Dally size compared to his little body.

"Are you okay? Are you like, afraid of me or something?" Dally says confused at Leon's behavior.

"K-kinda." Leon says curling up into a ball.

"Hmm, that's new. Never had someone be afraid of me. I guess I should enjoy this." Dally says giving Leon an intimidating smile.

Leon pushed himself against the couch and now have no where to go. Dally laughs and runs his gentle fingers through Leon's golden hair making Leon more comfortable. Leon moves closer to Dally, getting over his intimidation. Leon, getting soothed by Dally's gentle fingers through his hair, feels more comfortable around him and all the fear goes away. Leon presses his body against Dally's showing he has full trust in Dally while he continues to run his fingers through Leon's hair.

"I'm not as bad as you think." Dally says wrapping his arm around him.

Dally's hand goes to his back pocket and flicks his switchblade to Leon's neck. The cold, sharp blade touching his neck makes him freeze and looks up at Dally with fear.

"Smile one last time for me." Dally says darkly.

Leon truly wakes up but screaming bloody murder and in a cold sweat. The entire gang is gone, but the Curtis brothers are still here.

"Are you okay?" Darry says rushing over to him from the kitchen.

Leon is too afraid to open his eyes; to wake up into another nightmare. Leon just sits there with his eyes shut tightly and his fist clenched; so fierce that his knuckles are white.

"Leon, are you okay." Soda says walking over then sitting on the couch beside him.

Leon opens his eyes to see Darry and Soda looking down at him.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Leon says sitting up but is overcame by pain and is forced to lay back down.

"Nightmare?" Darry asks seeing how he was covered in sweat like Ponyboy is when he has a nightmare.

"Yeah, about something I really don't want to talk about." Leon says after sighing heavily. This fear of Dallas if really bothering him and now starting to eat him away. He really wants to tell someone else but he's afraid that person might laugh at him.

"Okay, how do you feel?" Soda says laying down next to his younger brother as Darry walks away to make breakfast.

"Like sh-" Darry shoots him a look of disapproval- "Crappy."

"Sorry to hear that." Soda says grimacing at Leon's pain.

"With you here, I guess it takes my mind off the pain." Leon says scooting closer to Soda for warmth.

"Are you cold?" Soda says holding Leon like he does Ponyboy.

*Leon's POV*

"Kinda. Can I tell you something." I said as that nightmare continued to eat me away.

'_I can hopefully trust Soda. If I cant trust him, I cant trust any one. I told Ponyboy but he only got mad at me for being afraid of him and totally forgot that I was tormented by Dally's presents. I guess I can relate this fear like loving a crush and being afraid of her … but that make be sound like I'm a fag for him.'_

"You can tell me anything." Soda says in a happy tone but has a confused look on his face.

"I'm afraid. Afraid of Dallas. His presents, his voice … he was my nightmare." I say so only Soda could hear but I'm pretty sure Darry heard but is pretending like he didn't.

"You are? I guess that's why you didn't go out to eat with him." Soda thinks aloud.

"Yeah, just please don't tell Dally. I still want to look normal to him." I say with pleading eyes.

"Tell me what?" Dallas walks in standing in the door way.

'_With my fucking luck …'_


	3. Overcoming Fear

**You do know you can favorite, follow, and review but constructive criticism goes to me by PM.**

**Recap!**

**Leon explains to Soda how he is afraid of Dallas. Soda makes connections and sees now how afraid of Dallas. Dally walks in the room hearing the words "Please don't tell Dally. I still want to seem normal to him." Dallas gets concerned and wants to know.**

**Back to the programed reading.**

(3rd person) Chapter 3

"That… uh …" Leon stammers but doesn't want to say anything about what was discussed.

"That he lost the switchblade you gave him." Soda says winking at Leon as he says this.

"Yeah, I'm really s-sorry. Please don't h-hate me." Leon says catching on and is afraid to just peer over at Dally.

"Dammit Leon! I stole it just for you!" Dallas says angrily with his fists clenched and facing Leon like he was going to actually punch him.

Leon couldn't help but cringe at this anger that came from him.

"Leon, I found it." Darry says tossing the hunter green switchblade to Leon with his name carved into it.

Dally's anger instantly went away but was still glaring at him.

"Fine, but next time you won't be let off so easily." Dallas says shoving his fist into his pockets and sits in the chair next to Leon. Soda gets up to help make breakfast.

"So, umm … how do you feel?" Dally says glancing over at Leon then back to the TV.

"Unwanted …" Leon mutters under his breath.

"What?" Dallas says looking over at Leon.

"-Sigh- Nothing." Leon says depressed and trying to hide his fear of Dallas. His words keep replaying in his head. "Fine, but next time you won't get off so easily." These words caused a bigger fear of Dallas Winston.

"I'm sorry for what I said … I get angry sometimes." Dally says looking over at Leon's depressed, fearful look on his face.

Leon shudders at hearing his voice but Dally doesn't know he is afraid of him. Dally walks over and sits next to him and looks over at him. With Dally sitting so close to him makes Leon bring his knees to his chest. Dally scoots closer to Leon, Leon automatically tenses up. Dally wraps his arm around Leon's neck, forcing his body to tremble.

"I'm sorry, Leon. I don't want you to be afraid of me." Dally says scooting closer to Leon so that their bodies are touching.

Leon stops trembling and looks over at Dally with eyes still full of fear. His fear isn't totally gone but it's gone enough that he can look at Dally.

"I actually care a great deal about you. I care about you more than anyone else in the gang." Dally whispers into Leon's ear.

Leon's fear as now fully gone away, hearing that he actually care about him (also mentioning him the most out of all the gang) Leon now has full trust in him and Leon leans his head on Dally's chest.

"So know you trust me?" Dally asks looking down at Leon with a worried look on his face that he would say no.

"Yes." Leon says looking up at Dally with innocent eyes then looks back at the TV.

Dally smiles then runs his hand through Leon's golden-auburn hair. Leon feels more comfortable around him now knowing that he doesn't hate him or even want to kill him. Leon feels so comfortable that he falls asleep in Dally's arms.

"Leon …" Dally says laughing at Leon then rolls his head back. Somehow Dally finds a comfortable position he then falls asleep with Leon clutched to his chest.

**Sorry it was so short. I just wanted to get something done.**


	4. Lunch

**So how do you like it? Please tell me so I can do a better job.**

**Recap!**

**Leon has fallen asleep in Dallas's arm hearing that he cares about him more than anyone in the gang, but was this distant lie? What about Johnny? Does he not care about Johnny or did he just lie to Leon just to make him feel comfortable? Hearing the news to both of them that he was lying will affect both child's lives greatly.**

**Back to the programmed reading!**

(3rd person) Chapter 4

Leon wakes up to see Johnny holding him as Dallas is lying on the ground snoring loudly. Leon adjusts himself then looks up at Johnny.

"Where were you guys?" Leon asked remembering they weren't here this morning.

"Oh, we went to the movies. Nothing you really wanted to see." Johnny says giving Leon room.

"Oh, how was it?" Leon says sitting up straight, but is in tremendous pain and is forced to lie back down onto Johnny's lap.

"Fine, mostly boring. Are you feeling okay?" Johnny says looking at the pained look on Leon's face.

"Yeah, it's just my ribs. I should be able to go to school on Monday. What a waste of a weekend …" Leon scowls at the huge waste of his free time.

"Don't worry about it. It's already starting to snow and its getting cold." Johnny says trying to make his lap as comfortable as possible.

"Damn winter." Darry shoots him a look of disapproval with his word choice.

"Do you need anything?" Darry says from the kitchen.

"Food." Leon says looking down at his empty, flat stomach.

"Are you very hungry or just peckish?" Darry says looking over at the suffering, gold-auburn colored haired boy.

"Peckish? What does that mean?" Leon asks, confused at Darry's word choice.

"Not as hunger, like fine with eating an apple or somethin'." Darry says leaning in the door way of the kitchen.

"Okay I haven't eaten anything since you gave me that apple. Actually I didn't even eat that apple. How about you decide what I am." Leon says too hungry to think; so hungry that he's starting to shake.

"Sandwich sound fine?" Darry says grabbing the bread from a high cabinet.

"Thanks, Darry. This is one of the reasons why I love you over anyone. Well besides Johnny but don't worry about that." Leon says looking up at Johnny with hazy vision; getting ready to pass out from hunger any minute.

"Whatever, here." Darry says handing him a plate with a small, boring sandwich.

"Thank you." Leon says before scarfing down the Sandwich. It was gone before Darry left for the kitchen.

"Here you go." Johnny says handing Darry plate.

Darry looks back in confusion to see the sandwich is already gone. A brow raises and Darry his speechless.

"How?" Darry says coming out of his speechless state.

"Darry, I'm still hungry." Leon says sinking into Johnny's chest. (He couldn't breathe in his other position.)

"Johnny keep him awake, I'll make lunch for the three of us." Darry say looking through the cupboards for pots and pans.

"What about Soda and Ponyboy?" Leon says, faintly looking over at Darry.

"Ponyboy got a job to work at the DX on the weekends and is treating Soda to lunch." Darry says filling a pot full of water then turning the stove on.

Johnny wraps his arm around Leon to comfort him, knowing that Leon was getting mad that his ribs were stopping him from doing so much. Leon sighs heavily getting depressed at himself for letting himself getting beat up from the Socs. Johnny holds Leon close to his body seeing the depression creeping up on his face. Leon notices how much Johnny care about him and smiles at Johnny to show he appreciates the comfort.

"I love you, Johnny." Leon says smiling into Johnny's soft chest.

"Love you too, Leon." Johnny says laughing almost.

"Try to stand up." Darry says peeking his head into the room as the water boils.

Leon looks over at him, afraid if it was going to hurt but he doesn't want to live in fear so he tries. Johnny stands up to support Leon as he attempts to stand up. Leon fights the sharp pains appearing in his chest and uses Johnny as something to support himself with. When Leon officially stands up, surges of pain coerces through his muscles in his chest. Leon's legs give out from under him and falls to the ground loud enough to wake the slumbering beast named Dallas. Dally opened up his eyes to see the pained look on Leon face and gets scared for the moment but reframes himself from yelling loud enough for the sleeping neighbors to hear. Dallas instead smiles at the pained face of Leon.

"Aw, are you feeling pain for the first time?" Dally says teasingly but also in a stern matter.

Leon sits there looking at Dally with a sharp glare. Johnny holds out his hand to help the fallen teen up.

"One second. I just have to beat Dally's ass." Leon says making a fist and tries to raise it but is over came by an agonizing pain surging through his body.

"Pain is a factor to fight. Fighting the pain is the way to win." Dallas taunts while standing up and brushes of the dirt of his pitch-black leather jacket.

Leon falls for the taunt and tries the fight the sharp pain piercing through his chest. Leon fights himself to get up and starts to stagger over to Dally. Dally smiles at Leon determination but then Leon falls to the ground with a big thump.

"Dammit Dally!" Leon glances up at Dally, who has a smirk on his face seeing Leon struggle, before passing out where he's lays.

"I wanted you two to keep him up long enough for lunch." Darry says laughing and also trying to sound serious.

"Well sorry!" Dally snaps jokingly.

**I am writing a Hunger Games fanfiction in a month or so and I need characters. If you want to be in it, look at my profile for details.**


	5. Taking It

**People I need more characters for Hunger Games! Please Sign up! PM me! All I need is: **

**Name: (I need a unique first and last name) **

**District: (District five is full.) **

**Back story:**

**Personality:**

**Abilities: (Speed, strength, Stealth, knowledge)**

**And preferred weapon:**

**Recap!**

**Leon passed out on the floor trying to beat up Dallas.**

**Back to the programmed reading!**

(3rd person) Chapter 5

"Ugh, what happened?" Leon asks rubbing his throbbing his head.

"You tried to fight Dally." Ponyboy says laughing at Leon's attempt to fight.

Leon looks up at Ponyboy to be struck by fear. Leon instantly looks away from the auburn haired brother and sits up fast than lightning. Leon fights the pain so he doesn't have to see Ponyboy and his fearful face.

"S-Sorry, Ponyboy." Leon says struggling to be sitting up.

"Its fine, I already know." Ponyboy says looking over at the suffering Golden-Auburn haired brother.

Leon gives into the pain and falls back onto Ponyboy's chest. Ponyboy smiles and Leon returns the smile but has to close his eyes or he would have to look away.

"I brought you some leftovers." Ponyboy says handing him a half-eaten burger and a small cardboard box full of salty, greasy French Fries.

Leon opens his eyes to see those food items in his face and start to scarf down the flavor filled food items. When they are gone Leon chomps the last fry with a burp then smiles.

"Thanks, Pone." Leon says feeling his surroundings, trying to figure out where he is. He feels around to find himself on Pony's bed.

"Hmm, your bed is soft." Leon says smiling at the softness of the bed.

"Well, the couch and Darry's bed isn't that comfortable." Ponyboy says almost laughing at Leon remark.

"Is it okay if I can sleep with you tonight?" Leon asks knowing he's unable to move on his own at the moment.

"Yeah. Don't forget that we have school tomorrow." Ponyboy says holding his same aged brother closer to his chest.

"-Sigh- I guess I should be fine for tomorrow." Leon says cuddling up to Ponyboy's body.

"I'll stay home with you if you don't." Ponyboy says quietly.

"Thanks, Pone, but you don't need to do that for me." Leon said in a hushed voice before his eyes getting heavy.

"You'll be fine mostly likely so lets just sleep. Its already 10:00." Ponyboy says glancing at the clock.

Leon shuts his eyes and goes into a deep slumber. Ponyboy's eyes do the same and then he slowly relaxes.

"Leon, wake up. We have to go soon." Ponyboy says nudging his same aged brother.

Leon opens his eyes to see his brother giving him a loving gaze.

"Okay, let me get changed." Leon gets up and soon realizes it doesn't hurt to walk or stand.

"So you can walk now." Ponyboy says looking at the no longer suffering brother.

"Hmm, looks like it." Leon says feeling his no longer pained chest.

"Meet you at the door." Ponyboy says grabbing his book bag then heads out of his room.

Leon smiles at Ponyboy before he leaves the room. Leon rummages through each dresser to see that none of Ponyboy's clothes would fit him.

"Hopefully Soda wont mind if I borrow some clothes." Leon thinks out loud to himself.

Leon rummages through Soda's drawer to find a secret stash of … certain magazines …

"Soda …" Leon says in unbelief of something unlike him in his possession.

Leon quickly stores them away then glances at the bed.

"Ew, I slept in it …" Leon says in disgust, thinking of all the things Soda might have done.

Leon grabs some clothes, quickly changes into them, grabs his book bag, then shuffles out the room.

"Ponyboy, you ready?" Leon says glancing over at the finishing up breakfast boy.

"You're not hungry?" Soda glances over at Leon.

After seeing those magazines in his drawer, Leon can never see the same happy-go-lucky Soda anymore.

"No, not at all." Leon says lying, his stomach growls and Leon looks at the ground as the lie slips out his mouth.

"C'mon, baby, you gotta eat something." Soda says walking over to his not eating brother.

"I'll live." Leon says after Soda gives Leon a sloppy kiss on the cheek.

"By the way, hide _them _in a better place before Darry finds _them_." Leon whispers while giving Soda a hug.

Soda's face instantly turns scarlet and he pushes away from Leon with a strong shove. Soda looks at him with awe.

"Y-You saw?" Soda stammers while still shocked and scared look on his face.

"Yes. How does this look?" Leon says copying a pose from the front of the magazines.

Soda quickly holds onto his brother, trying to cover up the pose he was currently in.

"Okayneverspeakofthisandiwill throwthemout." Soda says like it was one word.

"Its okay Soda. I wasn't going to tell." Leon says moving away from Soda's grip and walks out the door with another stomach growl.

"Bye!" Soda yells after Ponyboy runs out the door to catch up with Leon.

"What was all of that?" Ponyboy says while waving as they leave the house.

"Oh, nothing." Leon laughs thinking of the nervous Soda back at the house.

The boys continue to walk till they walk up to the empty lot.

"Where's Johnny?" Ponyboy says looking around the empty lot, but still know sign of the tan teen.

"Over there." Leon points to the small, dark figure walking on the sidewalk ahead of them.

Both boys run up to the dark figure and hug him. The sound of running footsteps make him tense up when he hears …

"Hey, Johnny" Leon says picking him up in his arms.

"Hey guys." Johnny says giggling at Leon's and Ponyboy's enthusiasm.

"What's up?" Ponyboy says smiling as Leon sets Johnny back onto the ground.

"S-Soc." Johnny say freezing as a sky-blue Mustang pulls up beside them.

"Go." Leon say pulling two switchblades out of his pockets and flicking them open.

"What?! We aren't going to abandon you!" Ponyboy says in disbelief at hearing what Leon said.

"I said go!" Leon says more sternly as five Soc's come out of the car.

Johnny and Ponyboy run away but with Leon only on their minds.

"Ha ha. Sacrificing yourself. Good enough, we only need tame our needs." A Soc claim as he sways his hips back and fourth.

Leon figures out what they are talking about and now is regretting making Johnny and Ponyboy leave …

_**Johnny and Ponyboy**_

"I hope Leon will be okay." Ponyboy says, entering the school with Johnny trailing behind him.

"He was only protecting us. He'll most likely be fine with only minor scratches." Johnny reassures Ponyboy, making him more comfortable.

The dup splits up and separate to their assign locker. With the open of his lock he heard a bang on the locker next to him. The bang came from Leon locker, (Which was right next to his.) so he peered over to see his brother sitting on the floor, all cut up and blood is dripping onto the floor, a black eye, and a fear filled look on his face.

"Oh my god! Leon, you okay?" Ponyboy says kneeling down next to him.

"They took it." Leon say emotionless.

"What did they take? I swear I'll get it back for you!" Ponyboy says almost in tears.

"M-my …" Leon mumbles the next part.

"What?" Ponyboy says puzzled.

"M-My purity …"


	6. Steve's next

**People I need more characters for Hunger Games! Please Sign up! PM me! All I need is: **

**Name: (I need a unique first and last name) **

**District: (District five is full.) **

**Back story:**

**Personality:**

**Abilities: (Speed, strength, Stealth, knowledge)**

**And preferred weapon:**

**Recap!**

**Leon got beat up and raped at the same time. Leon just told Ponyboy and has yet reacted.**

**Back to the programmed reading!**

(3rd person) Chapter 6

Ponyboy just wants to break out crying to hear his own small, defending brother got raped. Leon shudder and curls into his brothers arms.

"I-It hurt." Leon says trying to stay strong for his same aged brother.

"Leon, I'm so sorry. I wish I could have stayed with you. I'm so sorry." Ponyboy says shedding a tear.

"I feel so … _used_." Leon says now breaking out into tears.

Everyone who walks by looks at them, giving either a confused look or a of unapproval. (Scoffing at them for crying on school grounds.)

"Leon, I'm sorry. Let's stop crying, and we'll discuss this when we leave." Ponyboy say helping his brother up.

"Please don't tell anyone. Let's keep this a secret. Even if Darry asks just say I got jumped." Leon says wiping the tears from his face but reject Ponyboy's hand.

"I'm going to go see the nurse." Leon says walking off as scarlet colored blood drips down his body.

"See you later." Ponyboy says waving before Leon disappears into the large crowd of people.

Ponyboy quickly gathers his books, binders, and other things then quickly runs to his first period class. The two brothers have every class together and sit next to each other in each of those classes. They sit next to each other because they have assigned seats and are placed according to last name. After the bell rings, the class begins. They start off with math and are taking notes about algebra. Leon absolutely loathes algebra but Ponyboy finds it easy to him. After the first ten minutes of class, Leon walks in with bandages all over his body. His head, arms, and one around his left knuckle. Leon hands the teacher a piece of paper then walks over to his seat next to Ponyboy.

"How do you feel?" The teacher asks him.

"Like …" Leon was itching to swear at the teacher but knew the consequences with Darry.

"Fine." Leon finishes and looks through his binder for a piece of paper.

Ponyboy give his own notes to Leon so he can quickly copy down what he has. Leon gives it back then rushes to write what the teacher is rambling on about.

"So how do you truly feel." Ponyboy asks continuing to write what the teacher is saying.

"Can we not talk about it." Leon says also thinking of the bombarding questions he going to force answer when he walks through the door of his house. He's already mad enough about having to tell Ponyboy but not wanting to have everyone worry about him.

"Okay, sorry." Ponyboy says feeling awkward for asking him.

Leon glances over at his sad brother then goes back to writing.

"Sorry, it's just something I don't want to think about. I'm actually considering running away so its easier on all of you." Leon admits to Ponyboy as a tear goes down his face.

Ponyboy looks over at Leon in disbelief.

"How can you ever think like that? You are the only who doesn't yell at me for not using my head. I would be so lost without you." Ponyboy explains as the teacher finishes up the lesson and giving the rest of the time for them to talk.

"Ponyboy, you have amazing brothers. You also have Johnny and the rest of the gang. I'm just an add on to the gang and an extra brother who doesn't belong." Leon says shoving his books into his bag.

"Dally lied to me. He said he cared more about me than anyone else. But then I saw the way he treats Johnny. I swear if I make anyone mad then I am running away and never looking back." Leon says looking over at his brother with docile eyes.

"Leon, please don't run away. I really need you in my life." Ponyboy says wanting to cry again.

"We'll see." Leon says as the bell rings and he exits the room.

Each class goes by and the same depressed look on his face. At lunch, he sat next to Ponyboy and Johnny and didn't eat anything. Both boys offer him food but he sits there with his head on Ponyboy's shoulder. The other classes go by then they walk outside. Ponyboy and Johnny get in the car but Leon refuses with the fear of Two-Bit.

Leon walks to the house and sees its almost sun down when he reaches the house. When he walks up to the porch he sees Darry waiting for him.

"Where have you been?" Darry asks sternly while folding his arms.

"I'm sorry." Leon says looking down at his shoes.

"And you are also failing all of your classes. What do you got to say for yourself?" Darry says getting angry at Leon.

"Sorry, I'm trying my hardest." Leon says quietly afraid of Darry's angry side.

"Your hardest! Then your hardest isn't that hard then! Try harder!" Darry says getting angry.

"Darry, I said I'm sorry." Leon says with tears in his eyes.

"Sorry? Sorry doesn't cut it! You're failing at that's the end of it! You're such a slacker." Darry says getting agitated at his younger brother.

"If that's what you think of me than why don't I just leave and you never see me again!" Leon says so the entire gang hear then sprints off into the cold, moon-lit night.

Ponyboy hears him yell this then runs to the door.

"Darry what the fuck did you do!" Ponyboy yells at Darry.

"Watch you're language and I kinda went too far." Darry says furious with himself.

"You really need to know when to stop! He got raped getting to school early today." Ponyboy say biting his tongue after the words "He got raped getting to school early today." left his mouth.

Darry's eyes widen and his hands make clenching fists.

"What did I just do …" Darry says angry at himself for going off on his little brother that was on edge.

"Dammit Darry!" Soda yells walking up to the door.

"Well if he was a true greaser then this isn't the last time we are going to see him." Dally chimes in.

The three brother look over at him with confused looks but then gets what he means.

I'm worthless! A waste of space! No one loves me!" Leon cries to himself as he lays in the what looks harmless open lot until a Soc walks up.

"What's wrong?" The Soc asks sitting next to him. This is a red-headed Soc girl.

"Hm? Oh, My brothers don't love me anymore, A friend lied to make me feel comfortable, and the rest of my friends just scare me." Leon explains.

"Want to be a Soc to get back at them? To maybe beat them up a little." The Soc girl say as other Socs gather around.

"I would love to …" Leon says with a smile ear to ear.

"Well, lets go get you some proper clothes." The Soc girl says help him to the car.

Leon stays at an older Soc's house and beats up wandering greasers when he should be at school. Leon today was wearing a hoodie and decided to go for a walk. He put up the hood at the sight of Two-Bit.

"Ha Ha! Look at his pants!" Two-Bit laughs and points at what he doesn't know is Leon.

Something snaps inside of Leon making him go ballistic on Two-Bit. Punching him so hard that he falls to the ground, continuing to kick him until he finally cries out in pain. Surprisingly he Two-Bit doesn't do anything to fight back but sits there like he was paralyzed.

"Tell Steve he's next." Leon says after spitting at Two-Bit's face.

"Who are you?" Two-Bit manages to croak.

"Does my voice sound familiar?" Leon says smiling sinisterly down at Two-Bit.

The hood being in Two-Bits way to see his face, Two-Bit tries to think of whose voice sounded like that but cant figure it out.

"Just tell Steve he's next." Leon says walking away with a strut, feeling proud of himself.


	7. Coming Home

**People I need more characters for Hunger Games! Please Sign up! PM me! All I need is: **

**Name: (I need a unique first and last name) **

**District: (District five is full.) **

**Back story:**

**Personality:**

**Abilities: (Speed, strength, Stealth, knowledge)**

**And preferred weapon:**

**Recap!**

**Leon got beat up and raped at the same time. Leon just told Ponyboy and has yet reacted.**

**Back to the programmed reading!**

(3rd person) Chapter 6

Two-Bit staggers to the Curtis's house then plops down on their couch.

"What happened to you?" Dally asks glancing over at him.

"Damn Soc beat me up." Two-Bit says realizing how weak it made him sound when only one beat him up.

"How many?" Steve's asks.

"Well … one but he said he's coming for you next." Two-Bit said tapping on his chin trying to recall what the small Soc said.

"Hmm .. I can probably take him on." Steve says pounding his fist into his other hand.

"He's really strong. I doubt Darry could beat him." Two-Bit says rubbing his throbbing head.

"Now I really want to fight him. I wish we could see Leon fight him. I really miss Leon …" Steve says thinking of the little boy who resting his head on his shoulder.

"He'll turn up soon … hopefully …" Dally chimes in, thinking of the little boy he lied to just to make him feel more comfortable around him.\

"Yeah … hopefully." Two-Bit restates, thinking of the suffering boy with the seven cracked ribs.

"Stop talking about him. I'm trying to study and I don't need him on my mind at the moment." Ponyboy says sourly, trying not to think of the brother who got raped a couple of weeks ago.

"Yeah, he'll turn up later so lets not worry about him." Darry says think of the little boy who he yelled at for a stupid reason.

"Again … Hopefully." Soda says thinking of the little boy who raided his drawers and saw his old stash of 'magazines.'

"I'm going for a walk." Steve says storming out of the house with a loud slam of the door.

Steve kicks a rock down the lonely sidewalk while thoughts of Leon dance in his head. His laugh, his smile … Just then a small Soc knocks him down and laughs.

"So you are the one who beat Two-Bit. Now lets make this quick." Steve says with a smile ear to ear, trying to see the Socs face but is also hidden by a hood.

The smaller Soc quickly lunges at Steve making him fall to the ground. With great force he kicks Steve rapidly and painfully. He slams his fist into Steve's face then move away.

"Send a message to Dallas." The smaller Soc says before disappearing into thin air.

"That voice… where have I heard it?" Steve thinks out loud then jumps up as like nothing happened to him.

_**Back at the Curtis house**_

"Dallas, he said you're next." Steve says stumbling onto the floor.

"Hmph, Sounds like fun. I'll do it tomorrow." Dally says tilting his head then falling asleep on the couch.

"Wow, Steve, I'm surprised that you couldn't beat him." Soda says from another room.

"Like Two-Bit said, I doubt that Darry can beat him." Steve says with a sharp pain growing in his chest.

"Whatever, his voice sounded familiar though. It sounded like …" Steve think before coming to the realization that the Soc's voice sounded like Leon's voice.

"It's Leon! Leon is the Soc!" Steve panics, realizing his voice matched one another.

"Steve, please. Did he kick your head in? Leon would never become a Soc after what _they _have done to him." Darry says laughing at Steve.

"Ha. Maybe." Steve says now thinking about what he said.

The sun falls and the Greasers soon fall into a deep sleep as the smaller Soc plans how to take out Dallas.

_**In the morning**_

"Hmm … Time to take on the mini Soc." Dally says stretching then heading out onto the dew covered blades of grass then out into the sunlit street.

After ten minutes of walking alone the small Soc appears quietly.

"Hey Soc!" Dally says sprinting up to him.

The Soc just stands there and sighs heavily.

"Dally, stop." The smaller Soc says so calm that it actually make him stops where he is.

"I only wanted to talk." The smaller Soc says looking up at him almost exposing his face.

"Why … why did you lie?" The Soc say exposing his small face to Dally.

"Why did you lie to me Dally?" Leon says as a tear streams down his face.

"L-Leon?" Dally says in disbelief.

"Dammit, Dallas! Why did you lie to me!" Leon says beginning to bawl.

"I wanted you to feel comfortable around me." Dally say thinking of his lie that pushed Leon this far.

"Tch. Well that is why I'm going after you now." Leon says smiling.

"Leon! I found you!" Soda says running up and hugging him.

"Wait, Dally, aren't you suppose to be fighting the Soc?" Soda says looking over at Dally standing with a look of confusion and anger.

"I'm trying to do that now so if you don't mind and set him down." Dally says agitated.

"But I'm holding onto Leon, not the Soc. Unless …" Soda says looking over at his brother to find him dressed like a Soc.

"L-Leon. Y-you're the Soc? T-The one that has been b-beating everyone up?" Soda say in disbelief and fear.

"Yeah and if you don't let go you will end up like everyone else." Leon says with and agitated voice.

Soda immediately sets him down then backs away.

"Go ahead ,Soda, this wont take long." Dallas says focusing on Leon while taunting.

"You might want to stick around to see what you, Ponyboy, and Darrel will have to be fighting." Leon says matching the taunt.

Dallas throws the first punch but Leon grabs it. Leon smile then kicks Dally's crotch as he falls to the ground gasping for air. Leon jabs, kicks, punches, knees, and a lot more and Dallas catches Leon off guard and pulls him to the ground and starts to pound the younger boy's face. Soda pulls Dally of him to find his brother passed out on the ground.

"Good enough now lets bring him home." Soda says as Dally holds Leon in his arms like a bride.

When they get home everyone gazes at the bloody Leon that was once a Soc.

"Where was he?" Darry says rushing over.

"He was the Soc that was beating everyone up. He didn't really have a home." Soda says laying Leon down onto the couch.

"So I wasn't going crazy." Steve says glancing over at the small child in Soda's arms.

Leon wakes up and looks around.

"Huh? Where am I?" Leon says wiping the blood from his face.

"You're home, Leon." Darry says looking down at him.

"Ugh. You're here." Leon says turning away from his brothers.

If it could, Darry's heart would've just broke in two.


	8. Curtis and Cade

**People I need more characters for Hunger Games! Please Sign up! PM me! All I need is: **

**Name: (I need a unique first and last name) **

**District: (District five is full.) **

**Back story:**

**Personality:**

**Abilities: (Speed, strength, Stealth, knowledge)**

**And preferred weapon:**

**Recap!**

**Leon came home after getting beat up by Dally.**

**Back to the programmed reading!**

(3rd person) Chapter 7

"Don't talk to Darry like that!" Soda says getting angry at him brother for not acting like his happy-go-lucky self.

"Look, I don't need you to be judging me. Just be happy I'm deciding not to run again." Leon says turning to give Soda a dirty look.

"Why are you in such a bad mood?" Ponyboy asks walking over to Leon with a confused look on his face.

Leon lays on his back with his hand on his chest. He doesn't answer but just stares at the ceiling. The three brothers know he's not going to answer so they walk away and Johnny sits on the couch with him.

"If you ever got past Dally … were you going to fight me?" Johnny asks quietly.

Leon looks over at him and smiles seeing its him.

"Nope!" Leon says pulling Johnny down with him on the couch.

Johnny laughs a little then sees how close he was to Leon. A blush creeps up on Johnny's face and Leon smiles even more. Leon holds him close to his body to see if he can get the blush dark. He succeeds.

"I have question." Leon says quietly, not letting Johnny go.

"What?" Johnny asks already knowing the question.

"Do you like me … like _that_?" Leon ask in a serious tone.

"Er … Umm … Yeah …" Johnny stammers and starts to tremble.

Leon softly kisses him on the lips and Johnny instantly stops trembling. Leon pulls away for air and smiles at Johnny.

"Good, cause I do too." Leon says twirling Johnny's air between his fingers.

**THE END!**

**This is the end of book 1. Keep watch for book two: "Curtis and Cade"! Teaser for "Curtis and Cade":**

Johnny and Leon were walking to the movies while holding hands. Johnny had a Uncomfortable, uneasy look on his face. Leon looked over and saw it.

"Something bothering you, Johnnycake." Leon ask concerned.

"Well, we've been together for three months now and we haven't told the gang. It's kinda bothering me that I haven't told Ponyboy yet."

"How about we tell Ponyboy and only Ponyboy?" Leon asks firming up his grip on Johnny's soft hand.

"Thank you, Leon." Johnny says kissing him on the cheek.

"No problem little buddy." Leon says smiling at the tan teen that was holding his hand.

They continued to the movies and saw …


End file.
